The Pope Meets his idol: Mozart
by ofMiceandBen
Summary: One day the pope gets a chance to meet the man he respects most: Mozart. They share a beautiful love.


"Benedict also stated that Mozart's music affected him greatly as a young man and "deeply penetrated his soul."" - Wikipedia

* * *

Pope Benedict the XVI was sitting by his grand piano in the papal chambers listening to his favorite Mozart song and popping delightedly on the ivories as he did so. Benedict was a huge fan of Mozart, in fact in an interview with The National Inquirer he once said that Mozart deeply penetrated his soul. But what he really meant was that when he was younger, Mozart deeply penetrated his butt-hole soul.

_FLASHBACK..._

Young Joey Ratzinger was sitting by his piano practicing some Mozart when all of a sudden the door burst open and his brother came in. His brother was smoking PCP.

"Hey man," Georgie said in Bavarian. "I know you're practicing your mozart but you should try this, it's some damn good shit."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Joey exclaimed. "That is appalling behavior, Georg! As a future member of the church i would never ever ever ever ever do anything so morally wrong!"

"well i'm studying to be a priest and that isn't stopping me from having some fun," Georgie said as he took another drag of his PCP cigarette and sort of wobbled around a bit. "plus i get to see THE LORD whenever i get high. man he's dope shit."

"THAT IS DISGRACEFUL!" Joey said angrily and loudly, as he stopped diddling the the little ivories. he liked diddling little ivories. it would be good practice for when he was a priest.

"Just try it, one hit won't kill you."

Joey plonked on high C and considered it. "well okay i guess so. but only a little!"

Georg shoved the cigarette into Joseph's mouth and said, "yeah suck on that shit, man."

Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger sucked on that shit, man.

SUDDENLY.

Mozart appeared before him in all his musical glory, backed by a halo and hailed by a choir of naked, sexy, prepubescent male angels.

"MOZART!" Joey yelled ecstatically.

"Hello my child," Mozart said, stroking Joey's face tenderly. "I've been waiting for you"

"how did you know?"

"i am Mozart," Mozart said. "I know all."

"do you know what i'm thinking?" the pope-to-be asked.

"You are thinking that you want this 100% pure horsehair violin bow up your butt, young Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger"

Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger gaped nonsexually. "you really are THE LORD, Mozart!"

THE LORD Mozart smiled beatifically. "Yes i am, young man. Now let Father make all your dreams come true."

Tenderly and lovingly, Mozart bent Joey over his piano and began to spread warm, divine lube over his young, nubile butthole. "Does that feel good, Joseph?"

"Call my Joey," he gasped, "all my lovers do."

"have you had many lovers, Joey?" Mozart asked as he gently slipped a slippery finger into his anal cavity.

"Only cats," he moaned. "they're no where near as good as you, Mozart!"

Suddenly the finger was removed and Joey's asshole gaped a little, sexually. He pouted. But then as quickly as the pout appeared it disappeared with the long hard thin violin bow that appeared at the entrance to his bum.

"Are you ready, Joey, to be sodomized by the bow of Mozart?"

" I am ready!" he cried. "Take me now!"

Mozart shoved the bow up his butt.

"MMMMMMM YEAH!" Joey yelled. "OH GOD YEAH. MOZART THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD UP MY BUTT. MM YEAH I LIKE IT LIKE THAT. THE BOW. UP MY BUTT. SO SEXY. I'M SUCH A LITTLE SLUT FOR YOU, MOZART." He gyrated.

after a few minutes, Mozart slid the violin bow out of his ass and said, "Joey i think it's time you felt what it's like to be had by a real man."

Joey smiled. "are you gonna fuck me, Mozart?"

"Yes Joey, I am."

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart inserted his penis into Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger's anus.

At the same time he reached around and gripped the almost-priest's weiner. It was very erect. As Mozart pumped in and out of Joesph's bum, he also ran his calloused musician's hands over the adolescent's penis. They both moaned in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Mozart began to lose control and thrust erratically. "I'm ... I'm gonna CUM!" he yelled.

He came inside the boy's butt.

The force of Mozart's ejactulate hitting his prostate caused Joey to cum too, and he shot his load all over the little ivories.

"Wow Mozart, that felt great!" but mozart was already dissolving into the ether.

"UNtil next time you do drugs, my Son," Mozart said, waving.

Joey waved back, sadly.

As he pulled up his tousers, his brother Georg stepped back and put his deflating weenis back into his underwear.

The brothers shared a look, then Georgie left the room with his PCP to go see if their sister wanted any, saying, "I'm going to go see of our sister wants any."

_END FLASHBACK..._

The Pope took a hit of PCP sadly, taking the violin bow he stored in his pope hat and inserting it up his butt. But it just wasn't the same without his brother around, he mourned as he pushed the bow in and out, poking at his prostate, whilst playing Fur Elise.


End file.
